


Ночь над Мумидолом

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Когда над Мумидолом плывет зимняя ночь, его обитатели спят и видят сны.





	Ночь над Мумидолом

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются слэш, гет и фем.

Ночь плывет над Мумидолом. Длинная, темная зимняя ночь скользит над лесом, который дремлет под толстым снеговым одеялом, дремлет и ждет далекой весны, и только Мойра печально бродит среди черных стволов, ища тепла, да воют волки где-то в Одиноких горах. Ночь идет по небу, неслышно ступая, задевает черным платьем голые ветви, вечно одинокая, вечно свободная, великая, а Мумидол привычно спит — что еще делать зимней ночью?

В своем маленьком домике спит Снифф, уютно свернувшись в гнездышке из теплых одеял — только кончик хвоста торчит наружу. Он собрал вокруг постели все свои сокровища, потому что никогда не знаешь, что именно тебе понадобится первым делом, когда проснешься. Самые главные — блестящий на солнце камешек с дыркой и монету, которая сделана из чистого золота, что бы там Снусмумрик ни говорил, — Снифф крепко сжимает в лапах. Сниффу снится Мумитролль. «Ты мой самый-самый лучший друг, — говорит Мумитролль и смотрит только на него, не замечая ни фрекен Снорк, ни Снусмумрика. — Ты такой умный и храбрый! Я всегда буду сидеть на мосту только с тобой и держать тебя за лапу. Вот, это тебе!» И протягивает ожерелье из ярких разноцветных ракушек. Снифф, немного смущаясь, вешает ожерелье себе на шею, а потом Мумитролль делает что-то очень похожее на то, что Снифф видел однажды, когда следил из-за дерева за Мюмлой и полицейским Хемулем. Он не хотел подсматривать, просто гулял по лесу, и оно как-то само получилось, ведь такому маленькому зверьку опасно высовываться, когда происходит что-то непонятное. Мумитролль трется мордочкой о мордочку Сниффа, гладит его по животу, и от этого становится во всем теле странно и очень приятно. Снифф втягивает хвост к себе под одеяло, обхватывает обеими лапами, свертывается клубочком и довольно сопит.

Ночь неторопливо движется дальше, рассыпая звезды по белому покрову снега. Звезд ей не жалко, они бесконечны, так пусть сверкают сейчас ледяными искрами — и что с того, что никто их не видит? Красота зимней ночи не требует зрителей, она совершенна сама по себе.

Почти утонув в сугробе, спит под снежной шапкой притихший Мумидом. Ночь обходит вокруг, заглядывая в промерзшие окна, слегка касается стекол, и они тихонечко, еле слышно звенят в ответ. Ночь улыбается.

Под розовым кружевным балдахином посапывает на высокой мягкой перине фрекен Снорк. Ей снится она сама. Во сне она стала совсем взрослой и очень похожа на Мумимаму — она тоже все знает и всем помогает, никогда не сердится и не теряется, умеет варить яблочное варенье тридцатью тремя разными способами, может приготовить обед для десятерых из того, что случайно попалось под лапу, и штопает шерстяные носки так, что они почти как новые. У нее тоже есть сумка, только не черная, а розовая с цветочками, и в ней все самое необходимое и еще немножко сверх: порошки от желудка и от горла, будильник, чтобы не опоздать, недовязанный шарф в полосочку, записная книжка вся в закладках, книга с рецептами, молоток и гвозди на всякий случай, коробочка с карамельками, еще одна, пустая — вдруг понадобится что-то положить — и вообще много всего полезного. Раньше там было еще зеркало, но оно разбилось, а новое она так и не собралась купить... Фрекен Снорк снится, что она на кухне, жарит блинчики с корицей, и от запаха кружится голова, а блинчиков уже целая гора, но надо нажарить еще, мало ли. Потом открывается дверь. «Дорогая, что у нас сегодня на обед?» — спрашивает кто-то. Фрекен Снорк не видит, кто пришел — скорее всего, Мумитролль, это же так правильно и понятно. Ей становится вдруг очень обидно, как будто все решили за нее, поставили ее в эту взрослую жизнь, а у нее и не спросили: хочет ли. Фрекен Снорк тихонько всхлипывает в розовую подушку, а потом прямо там, во сне, решает, что никогда! Вот никогда! Переворачивается на другой бок и довольно улыбается.

Сад засыпан снегом — не различишь, где розовый куст, а где старая яблоня, на которой так хорошо сидеть, болтая ногами и грызя яблоко за яблоком. Ничего не осталось — ни дорожек, по которым можно бегать наперегонки или степенно гулять, любуясь невесомой сеткой облаков на голубом небе, ни круглого пруда, ни старой садовой скамейки, которую когда-то принесло море. Только снег, снег, снег, по которому, не оставляя следов, идет ночь.

Мумитролль спит на чердаке — там интереснее. Он только что схватился с огромным острозубым тигром и так стукнул его по носу, что тигр уполз, поджав хвост и жалобно мяуча, а фрекен Снорк весело смеялась и хлопала в ладоши. Вот только пока он дрался, одеяло свалилось на пол, и теперь Мумитроллю зябко и одиноко. Ему снится, что он убежал из дому, чтобы найти Снусмумрика, который опять ушел куда-то осенью, и долго-долго искал, ходил туда-сюда и спрашивал всех, а потом заблудился. Снится, что он в незнакомом чужом и очень холодном лесу, где живут незнакомые странные существа — не тролли, не хемули, не мюмлы, а кто-то совсем непонятный и немножко страшный. Или даже не немножко... Мумитролль знает, что Снусмумрик где-то очень близко, потому что из-за деревьев доносится звук губной гармошки. Он не узнает мелодию, от которой становится тревожно на сердце и шерстка встает дыбом, но все равно нужно идти туда, потому что это же Мумрик, только вот лапы не держат. Мумитролль решает, что немножко отдохнет и обязательно завернет вон за тот каменистый холм, где наверняка увидит знакомую старую палатку и маленькую фигурку в шляпе с обвисшими полями. И Снусмумрик, сидящий на плоском камне, молча, не прерывая мелодии, подвинется, освобождая место. Прислонившись к дереву, Мимитролль слушает гармошку, пытаясь не обращать внимания на приближающиеся со всех сторон шорохи и мелькающие в кустах тени, а потом не выдерживает и бросается бежать со всех лап, прижав уши к голове и закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть. Спотыкается и падает. Падает, падает, падает — и кричит что есть сил. Просыпается с колотящимся в горле сердцем, подбирает с холодного пола одеяло, укутывается поплотнее и снова засыпает, надеясь, что ему приснится тигр.

Ночь не знает страха, она сама — страх. Одноглазо щурится в заледеневшем небе серебряная луна, колышется призрачным занавесом полотнище северного сияния, тонут в темной бездне маленькие беззащитные звезды. У ночи нет начала, она не знает конца, она просто есть — всегда была и всегда будет. И сейчас ее время. Время снов.

Мумипапе снится молодость — бесшабашная и счастливая, когда ты бессмертен и готов всему миру доказать, что он не стоит кончика твоего хвоста. Фредриксон стоит у руля «Морзского оркестра» и что-то распевает во все горло. Что именно, Мумипапа так никогда и не выяснил, потому что петь Фредриксон не умел совершенно, но сейчас он подхватывает песню, и она летит над морскими волнами, словно вызов тому, что ждет за синим горизонтом. А еще ему снится та молоденькая Хемулиха... Как же ее звали? У нее была остренькая мордочка, приятный тихий голос, большие черные глаза, нежные ушки и такая шелковистая, приятная на ощупь шерстка на животе и спине. Корабль Мумипапы, который тогда еще не был Мумипапой, уплывал на рассвете к новым приключениям и неизведанным берегам, и Хемулиха пришла проводить их и долго стояла на высокой скале, глядя им вслед. Но как же ее все-таки звали? Он обещал вернуться — как только оплывет все далекие земли и раскроет все секретные тайны. Не вышло. Мумипапа вздыхает, кашляет во сне и, повернувшись к Мумимаме, обхватывает ее лапой и прижимается к теплому мягкому боку.

Мумимаме ничего не снится. Она просто спит, зная, что рано или поздно настанет лето и дети прибегут после целого дня на море, усталые, пропахшие соленым ветром и голодные. И нужно будет всех накормить, выслушать, дать полотенца взамен забытых на пляже и от души восхититься найденными ракушками. Мумимама улыбается во сне, крепче прижимая к себе сумку.

Ночь летит дальше. Звезды гаснут, теряясь в ее волосах, северный ветер что-то шепчет ей на ухо, ластится, словно щенок. Море ворочается подо льдом, вечное и бессонное, равнодушное ко всему, как сама ночь.

Туу-тикки не спит. Сидит и смотрит на огонь в маленькой печурке. Мышки-невидимки играют под столом, совсем негромко, но Туу-тикки все равно слышит и одобрительно кивает, улыбаясь сама себе. Подкидывает еще дров — долгой и темной ночью дров должно быть много, чтобы хватило до самого утра. Она знает — скоро придет Та, которую она так ждет. Ей нельзя смотреть в глаза, если не хочешь превратиться в кусок льда, но Туу-Тикки помнит, как прекрасен тонкий профиль, озаренный луной, как скользят в ладонях пряди длинных волос, как обжигает льдом прикосновение тонких пальцев. И если закрыть глаза, можно просто раствориться, качаясь на прозрачных волнах, превратить мгновение в вечность — а потом снова стать собой. Туу-Тикки кидает мышкам кусок печенья, опускает подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и долго сидит, уставившись на огонь.

Ночь знает: где-то там есть и другие, и каждому из них снится свое этой долгой зимой. Мюмле снится, что Ондатр читает ей вслух свою книгу и гладит по коленке, думая, что она не замечает. Хемулю снится, что Мумипапа живет в его доме, каждое утро пьет кофе в кресле возле окна и улыбается так, что за эту улыбку можно отдать половину гербария... ну ладно, четверть. Фильфьонке — что у нее совсем-совсем не осталось родственников. Сны — это ведь тоже настоящее, только другое, не то, что здесь и сейчас, а то, которое могло бы быть, если бы, или было когда-то давно и не с нами, или еще только будет с кем-то другим.

Плывет над Мумидолом зимняя ночь, плывет, закрывая собой весь мир, щедро делясь вечностью. Ночь никогда не спит.

А если бы уснула, ей, наверное, приснился бы летний день, пронизанный солнечным светом, прозрачное море, целующее берег и отступающее, чтобы снова поцеловать. Зеленый луг — и двое, бегущие куда-то по узкой тропинке. Вот только кто эти двое, никак не разглядеть... Да и надо ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Ночь над Мумидолом"


End file.
